Dimensional Heroes: The Eternal Diva
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes return again with Professor Hershel Layton to compete for eternal life and to go against their most villainous foes and enemies.
1. A dark gathering

We open to a large room where several villains gather around a table.

Eggman: Now this is an interesting bunch.

Spectra: I would have to agree. Not really the brightest.

Buggy: Hey! Who asked you?

Flux: Seriously, can we just move on. Where is our host anyway?

Then a familiar man walked into the room.

Descole: Welcome villains of all shapes and sizes. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Jean Descole. Now I have summoned you all here for a certain purpose. The acquisition of the city of hope, Ambrosia.

Flux: What makes you think we would be interested? What would we get in return?

Descole: I offer to all of you, the destruction of all your enemies.

Buggy: Now I like that.

Spectra: An interesting offer.

Eggman: This could be what I have been looking for.

Flux: Sorry, but I will do that when I complete my quest.

Descole: You mean for the light stone?

Flux: How do you know about that?

Descole: I got the data from your database with the help of an anomynous source. The object you seek is in Ambrosia. Help me raise it and it is yours.

Flux: I may as well. What do we do next?

Descole: I would like you all to invite your enemies to a special show I am sponsering.

Flux: Consider it done. The heroes will pay dearly. I will drop off the tickets to the respective recepents.

The villains then seperated.

Flux: This Descole character sure is interesting. But I need the Light Stone for my plan to work. I just wish he wouldn't go through my records. THis is due to be an interesting little scheme.


	2. Legend of Ambrosia & Universal Villains

We open to the sight where the opera was to take place, the Crown Petone. At the doors, our villains watched in the darkness.

Eggman: How is he so sure they will come?

Flux: They better. I got beaten by several gangs delivering those tickets.

Buggy: How did you survive?

Flux: I have no clue. Wait, here comes the heroes. Just as he planned. We better get ready for our stage appearance.

Spectra: Wait. Who is that guy in the top hat?

Flux: Layton?! What is he doing here? This could a negative effect to the plan.

Buggy: Look at that chest hair guy.

Flux: Grosky. He'll send me back to prison if he sees me here. I have an idea. Meet me in the Crown in five minutes.

Now while they plotted, the heroes then converged in front of the Crown Petone.

Jexi: All of us being invited to the same place. Something doesn't add up here.

Ace: I agree. This doesn't make any sense at all.

Luffy: Who cares. We all get to be together again and we get to see an opera.

Aelita: Luffy, do you even know what an opera is?

Luffy: Is it the sport where you roll a stone down an icy floor?

Yumi: That's curling.

Luffy: Then no.

Orihime: We'll explain it to you on the way in. By the way. Who's the new guy in your group?

Franky: I'm Franky. The strawhat's shipwright. Its nice to finally meet you all.

Layton: Well, this is quite the surprise.

The group turned to see a familiar man and boy.

Tails: Professor!

Chopper: Luke!

Sanji: But where's Miss Emmy?

Layton: I'm afraid you just missed her.

Luke: She's off to uncover a big mystery.

Sanji: Then I must follow her and keep her safe.

He then ran off to the left.

Luke: Your going the wrong way.

He then turned and went right.

Sanji: Thanks.

Jexi: I'll go after him.

Jexi then left to follow.

Mira: Why are you here Professor?

Layton: I recently recieved a letter from a former student of mine to address a pressing matter.

Luke: We'll tell you all about on the way inside.

They then entered the Crown Petone as Luke explained the situation.

Rukia: So Janice says an old friend spoke to her through the body of an eight year old girl.

Shun: And claims to be gifted with eternal life?

Luke: That's pretty much it.

Odd: That's some mystery.

Flux( voice disguised): Attention guests. The performance is about to begin. Please take your seats.

The group then went in and watched the performance.

Knuckles: So what is the story with the Eternal Kingdom.

Layton: You see, long ago. The kingdom was ruled by a beautiful queen who loved music above all else. The people of the kingdom adored their queen. But one day, she fell terribly ill. Her people tried everything to save her. But, they did not suceed. The queen died just as a remedy was discovered. The elixir of eternal life. The people mourned for the queen they had failed to save. They decided to drink the elixir to live forever and wait for their queen to return. There are those who still believe that Ambrosia, the eternal kingdom, still exists hidden somewhere waiting for the queen to return. But no one knows the truth. The kingdom has never been found.

As the explanation was finished, the opera was over. The heroes then rose to give Janice applaused. They also noticed that they were the only ones applauding.

Marucho: Why aren't they clapping?

They lights then went out and turned to a familiar foe.

Flux: Hello, my guests.

Heroes: Amadeus Flux?!

Flux: Not just me heroes.

The other villains then rose to the stage.

Sonic: Dr. Eggman?

Dan: Spectra?

Luffy: Booger?

Buggy: Its Buggy!

Yumi: What are you crooks doing here?

Flux: Simple. We're here to make a little proposal. And FYI, we have a group name. You are the Dimensional Heroes and we are...The Universal Villains!

to be continued...


	3. The Game for Eternal Life

Flux: Now that that's out of the way, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our theatre, the Crown Petone. You are truly fortunate. For tonight you will witness a miracle.

The whole theatre then started clapping wildly as he made the announcement.

Marco: Bravo!

Celia: Finally, what I've been waiting to hear.

Frederick: I tell you, its a miracle I stayed awake this long.

Eggman: As promised, when you eached recieved your ticket, tonight one of you will be blessed with eternal life.

Chopper: Eternal life?

Ichigo: Looks like we're the only ones who didn't know about this.

Spectra: However, there is a small condition.

Curtis: What condition?

Flux: Everyone gathered here is going to play a little game. The rules are simple. The prize for the lucky winner will be eternal life.

Buggy: But those of you who lose will not only lose the game but their own lives.

Marco: Our lives? Whats going on?

Flux: You must admit this is a small choice for acquiring such a big prize.

Annie: Eternal life, instant death. What a twist. How intriging.

Old man: We all gotta put up with it.

Frederick: Speak for yourself. I only got six months to live. I'll play your little game. I'll play what ever you like.

woman: THis is terrible. Let me out.

Several of the audience members then tried to rush out the door, but were stopped by masked henchmen and robots. Then the floor opened causing the people standing there to drop down.

Luke: Professor!

The group then rushed to the stage, but were beaten by a certain inspector who then cuffed Flux.

Grosky: Fear not. I am Inspector Grosky of the yard. My finely honed investigations showed something suspicious would happen here tonight and I am here to stop it. No one will lose their lives tonight. I have arrested this diabolical villain.

Layton: Are you sure, inspector?

Grosky: Layton? Is that you? And who is your little friend?

Luke: Luke Triton.

Then Flux deflated and started to reinflate.

Shun: That's not the real Flux. Its a puppet.

Grosky: A puppet?

The puppet then started to float up with the inspector.

Usopp: Hold on!

Usopp, Odd and Baron tried to stop the inspector from floating away, but the puppet was punctured by the pointy roof and flew off with all four.

Professor: Inspector!

Dan: Baron!

Luffy: Usopp!

Aelita: Odd!

Then in came the real Flux and the whole theatre started to tremble.

Flux: Ladies and gentlemen, without further interuption, let us begin our journey into eternal life.

Everyone then went outside to see what was going on. They then saw that the theatre was just a huge ship.

Frederick: What's happening?

Pierre: Do they think they can just trap us here?

Curtis: We're already at sea.

Pierre then ran to the edge of the ship and jumped onto a rail.

Celia: What are you doing? Do you see a way to get off?

Pierre: Not planing on it. I'm swimming back.

William: That really isn't a good idea.

He then pointed to the sharks swimming around the ship.

Curtis: Strange. You don't often see sharks in these waters.

meanwhile a little girl is singing off the side of the ship.

Girl: We can go home at last.

meanwhile, Grosky and the rest climbed up onto the ship.

Grosky: Ha! Not even out of breath.

Usopp: Easy for you to say. You weren't almost shark bait.

Grosky then went over to the sharks.

Grosky: Nice try, sharks.

The four then heared the girls singing and then when they went to see her, she was gone.

Odd: Where did she go?

Baron: She fall overboard?

back inside, the opera writer, Oswald Whisler, looked at a photo of his late daughter, Melina Whisler.

Oswald: Do not worry. I will play for you. You use to love music.

He then started playing the detragon. As the music played, the four then noticed the little girl, who then pushed them off the ship into the ocean. The sharks then proceeded to surround them.

back on the ship...

Pierre: WHat are you doing? Some people threaten our lives and all you can do is play music?

Oswald then stopped playing.

Frederick: Mr. Whisler. You were the ine behind this opera, did you also plan this deadly game?

Oswald: I was asked to compose an opera. That is all.

Luke: What are we going to do, professor?

Janice: Professor?

Layton: Janice.

Janice: I'm sorry, professor. I never dreamed that anything like this would happen.

Layton: Please, don't apologize. Isn't it the duty of every true gentlemen to help a lady in need?

Janice: You haven't changed in all.

Layton: Where is the little girl from your letter?

Janice: I haven't seen her since this morning.

Flux: Ladies and Gentlemen. Now that we are all passengers on the Crown Petone, it is time for our little puzzle solving game to begin.


	4. Puzzle 1:The Oldest Thing We Can See

Amelia: Puzzle solving?

Marco: Game?

Flux: The rules are very simple. The winner, meaning the last player left, recieves eternal life.

Luke: Guys?

Aelita: Looks like we have no choice.

Franky: We'll just have to beat him at this game.

Flux: Let us begin. The first puzzle will be given by Spectra Phantom.

Spectra: Thank you, Amadeus. Now we shall begin with puzzle 001. Look around you. Look for the oldest thing you can see. And then gather by it. But there is a catch.

Then out of the stage door came a strange device that then started to play a mysterious music.

Spectra: When the music stops, your time is up. If you all want eternal life, you have no time to lose.

The people of the theatre then rushed out into the foyer of the ship.

Jeremie: The oldest thing we can see?

Layton: Let's have a look.

The group then went into the foyer where they were surrounded by dozens of ancient artifacts and gemstones.

Ulrich: It will take hours to find the answer.

Nami: We don't have hours.

The professor then started thinking about the puzzle and then an answer popped into his head.

Layton: I've got it. Lets go back to the theatre.

Confused, the rest of the group headed back to the theatre as the music was almost finished.

Marucho: Professor?

Layton: Think back to what he said. He said look for the oldest thing we can see, not the oldest thing on the ship. The answer to the puzzle is not on the ship.

Zoro: Then where is it?

They then saw Amelia looking up at the sky.

Layton: The oldest thing we can see is the sky with its stars above us, which are billions of years old.

The music then immediately ended.

Spectra: Time is up. The oldest thing you can see is the stars above you. To those of you in the theatre,congratulations. You get to continue. But to those who got it wrong...

back in the foyer, the henchmen came in and the floors opened allowing the people to fall in.

to be continued...


	5. Puzzle 2: The Largest Crown

The strange device then flipped to the other side.

Spectra: Now I will let Dr. Eggman take over.

Eggman: Thank you. Now let's move on to puzzle 002. Now go where you can see the largest crown.

The villains then went backstage after the puzzle was given and the music started up again.

Amelia: The largest crown?

Curtis: Not much of a competition if they keep gathering us like this.

Celia: There are hundreds of crowns on display all over this silly little ship. There is no way we can compare all of them in the time we have.

Janice: Professor, can you find the answer?

Layton: I will try.

Luke: Professor, I think you should leave this one to me.

Janice: Luke.

Yumi: Luke, are you sure?

Luke: No worries. I'm the professor's apprentice number 1.

He then got out his notebook and started to work out the puzzle.

Luke: Biggest crown. That's it. The ship we're on is the Crown Petone.

Frederick: Well done, my boy. I remember seeing a big crown at the entrance where we came in. On the sign with the theatre's name on it.

Man: Right. A big one.

Woman: That must be it.

Some of the audience then left for the entrance, then the rest left the theatre as well.

Our heroes walked down the hall.

Chopper: Is everyone else at the entrance?

Janice: But the entrance is the other way.

Tails: Huh? Professor, we're going the wrong way.

Layton: This way is fine, everyone. The crown in the entrance is a red herring.

Luffy: Its a fish?

Nami: No, he's saying that its fake.

Robin: They knew after the last puzzle, we would be looking for trick questions. They knew that when we figured out the crowns weren't the answer, we'd go to the entrance. But, that is also a trick.

Kon: But why make it so difficult?

Ace: Because in the end, there can only be one winner. They had to try and throw us off the trail.

They then arrived to the back of the ship, where they saw several familiar faces lowering boats. One of the wrenches then stopped.

Curtis: Stand back. I'll do it. Leave it all to me.

Marco: You've done this before?

Curtis: I've spent some time at sea as captain of a merchent ship. Curtis O' Donell's the name. We should hurry.

The group then walked over to Oswald.

Janice: Mr. Whisler.

Oswald: Janice.

The group then saw the little girl hiding behind him.

Oswald: My adopted daughter, Melina.

Frederick: It appears that you have solved this puzzle too.

Pierre: I hope everyone doesn't turn up.

Mira: You said that the crown at the entrance was the right answer.

Frederick: The more fools go the wrong way, the quicker I can get my hands on eternal life. And I wish you people would stop giving out hints.

Soon all of the boats were lowered and everyone boarded them.

Luke: But where are we going?

Jeremie: To where we can see the largest crown.

Knuckles: You'll see it in a couple minutes.

Amelia: But it was you who shouted out the ships name. And you still haven't figured it out.

Layton: Excuse me miss?

Amelia: Amelia.

Layton: Amelia. How did you come to be at the heatre tonight?

Marco: A school girl like you, couldn't afford a ticket like that. It costs a small fortune.

Oswald: Amelia didn't buy her ticket. She was invited by me. Sadly, I lost my daughter who loved music. I wanted to give a young girl the oppurtunity to hear my new opera. Of course, she had to be as talented as my daughter. So I invited this special young girl. She is very talented. Amelia is a british chess champion.

back in the other boat...

Frederick: Just a few of us left. Seems this competition shouldn't last too much longer.

Celia: You seem sure of yourself, seeing as how I am going to win. I will remain beautiful for all of time.

Annie: This is almost an exact copy of a scene in my book.

Celia: Wait, are you Annie Dretche? The mystery novel writer?

Annie: How flattering. Seems my work is known among London's super rich celebrities. I'm honored, Mrs. Raidley. I've seen you in the gossip magazines.

Curtis: Well, well. Aren't I a lucky fella to be in a boat with all of these celebrities.

Annie: It get's better. That eccentric gentleman is Mr. Frederick Bargland. President of the Worldfleet coporation. And over there a football legend. The man with the golden left leg.

Curtis: Pierre Starbuck? I thought you left leg looked familiar.

Pierre: My golden left leg? Here's what's left.

He then showed his left leg, scarred.

Pierre: I need eternal life if I'm going to get my strength back.

back in the hero boat...

Layton: Mr. Whisler, is it true that this young girl came back to life, reborn as Melina?

Oswald: Where did you hear that? Nonsense, I adopted this girl. I only call her Melina as a sign of affection. Janice, it makes me happy that you wish Melina was still with us. But she is gone.

Luke then got up and looked at the Crown Petone.

Luke: The ship.

We then look at the ship to see it resemble a giant crown.

Luke: It was the biggest crown all along.

Eggman: Ladies and gentlemen in the boats, you have come one step closer to gaining etrnal life.

The life boats then pertuded several motors allowin the boats to move on their own.

Eggman: Now sit back and enjoy the ride.

back in the ocean, Grosky and the others swam back to the ship and jumped back on.

Grosky: And hardly a hair out of place.

Baron: Hey, look!

The guys minus Grosky looked to see the sharks swimming away.

Odd: Wonder what's got them scared?

on Flux's ship...

Flux: All according to plan.

Spectra: But what if they track us through the Crown Petone?

Flux: They won't after I press this button.

Flux pushed a button and an explosion was heard.

back on the ship...

Grosky: Where is everyone? They cannot hide from Inspector Clamp Grosky. Justice will prevail.

The group then saw the explosions.

Usopp: This ship won't last much longer. Time to abandon ship.

He jumped into the ocean with Odd and Baron following. Finally Grosky jumped off before the explosion caught him. The boys then saw two submarines move right past them.

back in town we see Emmy, Sanji and Jexi at arandom house.

Emmy: I am so sorry about your daughter's disappearance.

Woman: The police still don't have any leads. She's a bright girl. She wouldn't get lost.

Sanji: We'll get her back to you.

Jexi: But could you show us a picture of your dauhter?

The woman went inside and came back with a picture of her daughter.


	6. A well deserved break

That next morning, the people were still in the boats, asleep. As the boats moved, some of them slowly started to wake.

Kon: Guys, you will not believe the dream I had last night. I dreamt that we were at an opera, but was actually a dangerous game for eternal life.

Uryuu: That wasn't a dream. That actually happened.

Kon: What about the ninja babysitters? Was that real or a dream?

Zoro: That was a dream.

The boats then came to a halt as they came ashore to an island.

meanwhile, Emmy, Jexi and Sanji were in the office of the illusterous Dr. Andrew Shrader.

Jexi: This collection of artifacts is pretty amazing.

Shrader: Thank you, young man. Its nice to see young people taking an interest in my work.

Emmy was looking at an artifact with a strange inscription.

Emmy: Doctor, does this come from Ambrosia?

Shrader: Yes, this is the only Amrosian artifact ever found. It is a priceless treasure. Man has always dreamt of eternal life, even today with all our technology and modern medicine, we must all face death one day. That is nature's unchanging law. Of course, people have found a way to avoid that fate.

Emmy: Doctor, do you believe Ambrosia really exists?

Shrader: I certainly hope so. Even if the elixir of eternal life is just a story, Ambrosia would still be a great discovery. There are many people who want to study it.

The three then heard the tv.

Reporter: Earlier this morning, a submarine dropped off several audience members from the Crown Petone.

Jexi: Wasn't that where are friends were going?

Reporter: Singer, Janice Quatlane, and composer, Oswald Whisler and amongst those still missing.

Sanji: I don't see the girls anywhere.

Jexi: Nor the rest of our friends. I have a bad feeling about this. Come on, we'll take my ship.

Then then hurried out the door.

Emmy: We have to go!

Shrader: But Emmy!

The door then closed behind them.

back with our heroes...

Tails: I wonder where we are?

Marco: Look!

He then ran up to a small stone with a strange symbol on it.

Marco: I'm sure of it. This is Ambrosia. Or at least, this is where Ambrosia once stood. I am Marco Brock and I am an amateur historian.

He then took out a book containing pictures of famous archelogical sites.

Marco: For years, I have been comprising this scrapbook on the eternal kingdom of Ambrosia.

Ulrich: You collected all of that?

Robin: Pretty impressive.

He picked up a piece of paper and compared it to the stone and saw that it matched.

Marco: This is the famous Ambrosian seal.

Layton: It certainly looks like the Ambrosian seal. I saw it once at Dr. Shrader's house.

Luffy: Look!

The group then saw a table with food and wine on top of it.

Luffy: A feast!

Nami: There's a note.

Luke:"A reward for those who have made it this far."

Frederick: WIne, eh? Good, I'm simply dying of thirst.

He then began to pour the wine into a glass.

Curtis: I for one want my reward.

Amelia: A reward, or a new puzzle perhaps.

The group then froze with the wine overflowing the glass.

Frederick: I don't care. I'm going to eat.

The group them partoke in the food. Later, they were all just relaxing by the beach.

Janice: THis is really an exciting place.

Layton: And there are puzzles we can solve as well.

Luke then picked up a seashell and walked over to Melina.

Luke: Here.

Melina just turned around. Luke then held the shell against his ear.

Luke: Hold it like this and you can hear the sea. Except its never really worked for me.

Melina: I can hear it.

Luke: You can?

She then hummed a tune.

Luke: That's pretty music.

Melina: The sea taught it to me.

Luke: The sea?

Then a wolfs howl was heard in the distance. When Luke turned back, Melina was gone.

Flux(over the intercom): Well, I hope you enjoyed your little luncheon. Now for some aerobics.

The group then saw a huge pack of wolves coming out of the forest.

Flux: Better run, or be dessert for the wolves. Hahahaha.

The group then started running.

Aelita: Flux. As demented as always.

to be continued...


	7. Puzzle 3: Cages and Wolves

The group continued to run from the pack of vicious wolves.

Annie: I'm not built for running.

Frederick: Then stop running and be one less competitor.

Curtis: Look! A river!

The group then stopped at the river ahead.

Marco: Huh? What's that?

The entire group looked beyond the river to see a large castle in the distance.

Nami: A castle? Here?

Flux: Puzzle 003: You must cross this river and reach the castle you see before you.

Franky: But first, we gotta deal with these wolves.

As the wolves closed in, the group noticed cages hung in the trees.

Layton: Cages.

The professor then started to think the situation through and came up with a solution.

Layton: I got it, everyone. Aelita, Sonic, Dan, Luffy, Ichigo! Come with me. Everyone else, follow my lead.

The groups then went to the cages suspended.

Frederick: Come at us, you silly wolves.

The professor, unlike Frederick, grabbed the rope and dragged it out. The rest of the hero group did the same.

Amelia: I get it.

Amelia then grabbed the rope and dragged it out as well. Frederick dropped the cage to the wolves, but failed. Meaning he, Annie, Curtis and Oswald are out of the game. The other groups dropped the cages on themselves, completely safe from the wolves.

Celia: Now we're stuck here.

Amelia: This is the right answer.

Pierre: She's right.

The heroes then lifted their cages and walked slowly with them.

Layton: It was much easier to trap ourselves, then trap the wolves. That solved part of our problem.

Luke: What do we do next, professor?

Marco: It may be ridiculous, but it works.

The last four then picked up their cage and walked slowly.

Celia: This Professor Layton might actually have some brains under that hat.

But a misstep caused the main heroes cage to fall over and the wolves went after them. They then started running from them.

Luke: Not more running.

Layton: Even a true gentlemen needs to get some exercise now and then.

Dan: Go on ahead, guys. We'll catch up.

They turned the bend with the wolves following. The two remaining groups then crossed over a bridge toward the castle.

Chad: Think they'll be okay?

Robin: Considering Luffy's with them, probably not.

Back with the losers, they were then surrounded by the masked henchmen.

Back with our main heroes, they reached a small matinence shed, where they were safe for the moment. They looked around the shed to see the plethera of items around them.

Layton: How interesting. Looks as though our deserted island is inhabited after all.

He then began to come up with an idea, and soon he got one. He then picked up the chainsaw and put it in the middle of the room.

Sonic: Professor, how are we going to reach the castle?

Layton: I think I've found us a way to get there.

They then gathered the materials and started building. They had soon finished their little construction project.

Layton: Here we go.

They then bursted out of the shed with a makeshift helicopter.

Luke: So professor, we built ourslves a helicopter.

Layton: That was the idea.

They had trouble controlling the helicopter though.

Luffy: Whoa. This is pretty cool. Those people down there look like ants.

Ichigo: Those are ants.

Luke: Don't worry, Janice. I'll protect you.

Janice: This is like flying on a giant grasshopper. This is fun.

Luke: You think this is fun?!

Dan: I can see the castle. Let's deploy some landing gear.

Layton: We don't have any. Hang on tight.

They then grabbed onto the professor.

Layton: But not to the pilot.

The helicopter then crashed down to the entrance to the castle.

meanwhile...

Descole watched from a moniter.

Descole: Welcome to my castle, professor.

back with our heroes...

Flux: Ladies and gentlemen. Gather in the courtyard for the final puzzle.


	8. Puzzle 4: The King Door

Our main heroes have reunited with the last four competitors and their friends.

Pierre: So you made it. And I thought you'd been eaten by the wolves.

Buggy: Enough of that.

Luffy: Hey, its Bozo.

Buggy: Its Buggy! Buggy the Clown! But let's not go on about my name. Time for puzzle 004. As you all can see. There are four doors and four letters that lead to four towers. One of these four doors leads to the kings chamber. But to get there, you must go through the king door. Find it! And when you do, enter that tower. Good luck!

Celia: H, I, K, G. I have no idea.

She then looked at the professor with an idea in her head.

Luke: I got it. King is spelled K-I-N-G. We want to go through the door between K and G.

Orihime: Nicely done, Luke.

Layton: Luke, will you be okay for a while withoutme.

Luke: Sure.

Layton: There's something important Aelita, Luffy, Ichigo, Dan, Sonic and I have to check.

Ichigo: We don't think this game is about eternal life after all.

The group went through the door with Amelia and Marco while the main heroes went down a different door, being secretly followed by Celia and Pierre.

Celia: That's right, Professor Layton. Lead us straight to eternal life.

The group opened the door, but were pushed aside by Pierre.

Dan: That was rude.

Aelita: Wait, this isn't the right answer.

But the floor opened and dropped the two right in.

Layton: Just wait there. We'll come back for you.

Sonic: If we remember.

now with the other group...They entered the kings chamber, but were caught off guard when a wall sprang up from the ground, sealing off the exit.

Marco: What's going on? We had the right answer.

Ulrich: It's a trap!

Then a familiar man appeared with three familiar villains.

Knuckles: Not you again.

Franky: You know him?

Marco: Who are you?

Descole: My name is Jean Descole. A humble scientist and your host on this island. And now, our little game has almost come to an end.

Shun: What exactly do you want, Descole?

Descole: Bring Miss Amelia to me. Also, bring me Mira and Yumi.

Eggman grabbed Mira, Buggy grabbed Yumi and Flux grabbed Amelia.

Amelia: Let me go.

Flux: Don't worry. When we're done with you, all those little thoughts will be a thing of the past.

Mira: But why are you taking us and where's Spectra?

Flux: It doesn't hurt to have some backups and your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen him since we came to the island.

meanwhile out at sea, we turn to our four castaways on a small raft.

Odd: So hungry. I haven't had food for 20 minutes. What I wouldn't give for some meatballs.

He then started to see Usopp and Baron as meatballs.

Odd: With a side of gravy.

He picked up a fork and knife and tried to eat. He missed and just chewed the wood.

Baron: Odd, what's gotten in to you?

Odd: Sorry, guys. I'm just so hungry.

Usopp: No kidding. Right now, I'm seeing a giant bird.

Grosky: That's a ship. We're saved.

He took off his jacket and waved it like a flag.

Grosky: Ahoy!

Jexi: What the? We better pick them up.

The four were then inside Jexi's ship.

Baron: So those sub's were lifeboats.

Usopp: But you say only one arrived. We saw two.

Sanji: Two?

Odd: The other one headed out to sea.

Jexi: Of course. Hang on!

The ship then zoomed toward the island.

meanwhile on Flux's ship...

Spectra: So this is the Dark Stone and the newly acquired Light Stone. Too bad he'll be missing them. This power should belong to me.

to be continued...


	9. Confessions

In a highly decorated hallway, we see our main heroes walking down it. They opened the first door they saw and entered to see little Melina in a room with photos of the past Melina.

Dan: So, this must be where she lived.

They looked at the grand piano in the room and then at the song above it.

Aelita: A song of the sea.

Layton: Your the person we came to see, Melina.

Melina: You...you mustn't interfere.

She tried to run out, but the professor started to play the song of the sea on the piano and she stopped.

Ichigo: How long have you been living here?

Melina: I was very ill. My father brought me here. He thought the air would be good for me. That's why I'm so much better.

Layton: Better? You told Janice you had been reborn with eternal life.

Melina: But I was. I died and then I. (Distorted voice) I didn't die. He's not my daddy. Quiet. He's going to find out. Stop it, stop it!

Layton then put together all the pieces and came to the solution.

Layton: Ah! Of course!

meanwhile in a lower level, our supporting cast was being lead by the masked henchmen and Ian.

Robin: Ready Luke?

Luke: Ready.

Luke then collapsed on his knees. When a guard looked, Knuckles gave him an uppercut and knocked him out. They then ran for it.

Ian: Hey, the prisoners are getting away. Stop them!

They then ran after them. Marco tried to back away but was caught by two guards.

Marco: My scrapbook!

The group continued down, but were surrounded by guards.

Luke: I'll protect you guys.

Luke then tried to stop one, but the guard just held him in place and then tossed him toward the gate but was caught by Emmy.

All: Emmy?

Emmy: You all right, second assistant?

Luke: Apprentice number 1.

Then the other heroes and Grosky slid down pole to the scene.

Grosky: I am Inspector Grosky and you are all under arrest.

They then started beating down the guards left and right.

Ian: That's it. Now I get mad.

As Ian ran toward them, Jexi put his foot out and tripped him, causing him to hit the wall, knocking him out.

Layton: Are you all okay?

They turned to see the main heroes and the little girl.

Emmy: Nina!

Odd: Nina?

Nina: Can I go home again?

Jexi: Of course. Your parents are very worried.

Luke: Guys, Descole has Amelia, Yumi and Mira.

Sanji: That slimy little-where is he?

now we turn to the detragon with Oswald behind it.

Oswald: Have we come to the end?

Descole: Everything is going according to plan.

Oswald: You kidnapped people, you gave away all those tickets. That's no plan.

Descole: It was my plan.

The three villains then came in with the girls.

Amelia: Mr. Whisler.

Mira: So your involved in all this.

Oswald: Come, come girls. Everything's okay. You won. You three will recieve eternal life.

Yumi: Is that?

Descole: The detragon. We brought it from the ship.

Oswald: This beautiful instrument doesn't just play music. It will also give you eternal life.

Descole: And it was me who created it.

Descole then but a key into the machine activating it.

Oswald: Quickly, Amelia. This way.

Amelia: But I don't want eternal life. Its for my grandfather. He only has 1 month to live. He needs the elixer of eternal life.

Oswald: There is no elixer.

He grabbed a helmet and tried to put it on Amelia, but then some familiar heroes came in and stopped him.

Layton: Mr. Whisler. I have deduced that you never intended to give anyone eternal life. On the contrary, you planned to steal their life. I've finally discovered the truth. The awful truth behind this game.

Luke: What is it, professor?

Layton: One year ago, when Melina was dying, you put a vast sum of money to building this detragon. Assisting you was the scientist, Jean Descole and the other villainous cohorts in this room. But the detragon was no ordinary instrument. It is a machine built to copy the memories of one person into that of another.

All: What?!

Grosky: A copier? Is that possible?

Aelita: Unfortunately, the results weren't perfect. The persons real personality would force the copy out of their mind. Nina showed us that.

Sonic: Tell us again. Who were you talking to earlier?

Nina: It was Melina. But she's gone now.

Ichigo: You needed a subject to accept Melina's memories. That is why you invited Amelia in the first place.

Luffy: This game was probably Descole's idea.

Dan: All you wanted to do is to copy Melina's memories into Amelia. And Mira and Yumi were back ups in case she didn't work out.

Descole: Very impressive. But how did you know I was involved?

Layton: I had my suspicions, which were confirmed when we saw this gloomy castle.

Just then, Oswald grabbed the helmet and placed it on Luke.

Oswald: This one will have to do.

He then pulled the switch, but nothing happened. They then noticed the key was gone.

Oswald: Who took the key? Layton! Where is it?

Layton: Please calm yourself. I know who did it. The person behind this was you.

He then pointed at Janice who was holding the key in her hands.

Sanji: Janice?

Layton: It is time for you to explain everything, Janice. Or should I call you...Melina.

Melina: It is true. I am Melina. You thought putting my memories inside Janice had failed. But it hadn't. Janice allowed me to stay here to my very great suprise. She buried her personality momentarily, so I could act in her place. I had been ill for so long. Now I could interact, sing, dance.

Oswald: Then I didn't need anyone else.

Descole: Then I have done my job.

Janice: Then as time went by. I came to realize how wrong this is. I can't steal another's life to live my own.

Layton: So you sent me the letter?

Melina: Janice knew you would solve this puzzle eventually. I knew as long as my father had that machine, he would never let it go.

Oswald: But Melina, it was all for you.

Melina: Thank you, father. But this all has to stop.

The whole room then started to shake.

Eggman: Now?

Flux: Now.

The doctor then pulled out a giant claw and grabbed Melina.

Flux: Congrats, heroes. You've just reached the final act of our little play.


	10. Heroes vs Descole 2 and final song

Oswald: What are you talking about?

Flux: I mean, this little charade we pulled off is over. It's our show now.

Melina was then released on a rising platform with the detragon and Descole on top. The wolves then came into the room and surrounded our heroes.

Jeremie: What do you think your doing?

Buggy: Sorry heroes, but we need this girl. Well, her voice at least.

Descole: If we are to accomplish our real goal.

Layton: What are you planning?

Flux: Why raising Ambrosia from the sea of course. Look above heroes!

They looked up to see a very familiar symbol.

Jexi: That's the symbol from Dr. Shrader's house.

Manaphy: And the same one on the rock.

Descole: The legend of Ambrosia is quite famous. But it was I who discovered the secret. Do you know what the lines around that symbol represent ?

Layton: It's music.

Eggman: Correct. Ambrosian music. It is a song of the stars.

Flux: We needed a pure singing voice to raise it, and Melina fits the picture quite perfectly. You see, the seal holds two songs. The other is the song of the sea. One that she knows quite well. If they resonate in perfect harmony, Ambrosia will rise from its underwater slumber. But when she died the first time, the dream died. But with her memories, we can reignite that dream.

Descole then pulled the lever raising the platform even more. The wolves then attacked the heroes.

Melina: Stop it.

Descole: I'm afraid only your song of the sea can save them.

Descole then went to the detragon and started playing the song of the stars.

Descole: Sing, Melina. Sing a song of the sea.

She then began to sing a song of the sea. The whole island then began to shake.

Flux: You think he'd notice if we watched from the safety of my ship?

Buggy: Maybe.

Flux: Good enough for me.

THe three then ran to where the ship was parked. The heroes then took the oppurtunity and fought and defeated the wolves. The castle then started to crumble.

Uryuu: We have to get out of here.

The group the ran out of the crumbling castle. When they came out, the castle was completely destroyed. After both songs were done they noticed that nothing happened.

Descole: Why won't it rise? Again!

They then played the songs again, but still nothing happened. Descole slammed down on the keyboard in anger.

Descole: If Ambrosia won't rise with this music, I will rise it up myself.

The detragon then revealed a series of switches. He then began hitting them in a sequence, causing the detragon to transform the platform and the remains of the castle into a gigantic machine.

Flux: Heores, allow us to introduce... the Detra-Gigant. We'll come back for your funerals!

The ship then rocketed off, leaving the world. As the machine walked, it slashed and crushed everything in its path.

Aelita: How can we stop him?

Dan: I have an idea.

He then pointed toward the makeshift helicopter.

Layton: We have to hurry.

The main heroes then got in, but Luke then grabbed on to Layton.

Luke: I'm coming with you.

Ichigo: Its too dangerous, Luke.

Luke: I want to be a true gentleman.

Layton: Then hold on!

The helicopter then took off.

Descole: You think you can stop me with that contraption?

Melina the ran up to Descole and grabbed him. But he shook her off causing her to roll near the edge. She grabbed a wire but was still in danger of falling.

Luke: I can save her.

Layton: Then I'm counting on you.

He piloted the copter, dodging the machine's attacks. Luke then jumped and hit the wall, slid off, swung on a wire and landed on the huge gear.

Luke: Hang on Melina. I'm coming.

The gear then began to spin. He then ran in the other direction to keep from falling off. He jumped onto the holder and ran up it toward Melina.

Descole: Luke Triton! Time to be rid of you.

He then sent the drill toward Luke.

Layton: Luke!

He piloted the copter toward the drill, resulting in the copter being destroyed.

Descole: Finally, they are gone.

Sonic: Sure about that, Descole?

He turned to see the main heroes.

Descole: How did you survive that?

Luffy: We jumped before you attacked.

Layton then climbed up with a pipe in his hand.

Descole: You just keep coming back.

He then pulled out a sword and rushed toward Layton with it. But Layton blocked it. This then lead to an epic clash of sword and pipe.

Luke: Professor.

Melina: Professor.

Aelita: You can't let him win, professor.

Descole: Too slow.

Layton: You think so, Descole. The ambrosian seal did not have two songs, it had three. You can't raise Ambrosia without it. See what the image is when I turn it upside down.

Descole: The sun.

Layton: You need a song of the sun. Without it, Ambrosia will never rise.

He then started to play a song of the sun. Melina then began to sing a song of the sea.

The group below then saw several lights glow underwater as building began to rise from the ocean.

Rukia: That's the kingdom of Ambrosia?

Jexi: Risen up from the sea.

The group then awed in wonder as they looked at the city before them. Descole was enraged by this. He tossed his sword toward Layton, but hit the detragon. He then ran toward him.

Descole: LAYTON!

He then grabbed his sword and tried to slash at Layton, but was blocked by the pipe.

Descole: Ambrosia is mine and mine alone.

The fighting damaged the controls causing an explosion, causing the machine to malfunction. These caused Descole to stumble backwards and fall off.

Layton: Descole!

He ran to the sight, but found no sign of Descole.

Layton: Time to go! Everyone!

As the machine walked into the sea, the group jumped off onto the island. The machine soon exploded after that.

Later that morning...

Oswald: Melina. Thank goodness your alive. Don't ever scare me like that again.

Melina: Father, I've only ever prought you grief and sadness.

Oswald: No, your my only joy. And I couldn't save you.

Melina: It was fate. There was nothing you could do. Please, start a new life.

Oswald: I do not want a new life.

Melina: I cannot stay here. Even if I am gone, I will be alive in your memories. Though you won't see me, You'll always remember me.

She then walked toward the sea.

Melina: Goodbye, professor. As to you, apprentice number 1. And to you, dimensional heroes.

(in the mind of Janice)

Janice: Don't go, Melina. You can stay.

Melina: Don't worry. Its best for everyone. I'm so glad you treasured our friendship and the pendant that I left you. Janice, it is time for you to start living your own life. Farewell.

Back to our original scene, Janice had regained her body and Melina was gone.

Grosky: Mr. Whisler, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you.

Oswald then noticed the remains of the detragon. He ran over to it and found it could still play.

Oswald: Please, allow me to play one last time.

Grosky: All right then.

He then started playing and Janice started singing along with it.

Layton: Looks like Ambrosia's queen has finally returned.

meanwhile in space...

Flux: You know, this team up thing isn't so bad. We should keep this group.

Buggy: Sounds like a plan.

Eggman: Excellent. Now, what about these stones you were talking about?

Flux: They will allow us universal domination. Let me show you.

He lead them to the room to find a big surprize.

Flux: The stones! They're gone!

Ian then walked by.

Ian: Hey partner. I guess the stones are still out for polishing.

Flux: What are you talking about?

Ian: You asked me to give the stones to Spectra for polishing.

Flux: Spectra? That little theif. He will pay dearly for this.

meanwhile on the Vestal destroyer...

Gus: Welcome back, Master Spectra. What are those?

Spectra: This is the fabled Dark Stone. And the other is a rip off of the Light Stone.

He threw down the Light Stone and it shattered.

Spectra: Descole never had it. The Light Stone must have been hidden somewhere else. No matter. I just need the Dark Stone.

The stone then began to glow.

Gus: What's happening master?

Spectra: The rebirth of the Deep Black Dragon, Zekrom.

meanwhile in a place unknown...

Voice: So, these heroes are more clever then I thought. I think its time I went ahead with my plans as well. When I am done, their worlds will be nothing but giant graveyards.

to be continued in Dimensional Heroes: Uprising...


End file.
